friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pony's Creed: Episode 5; The Gentle Dragon
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Terrarian Pony presents... Pony's Creed Episode 5 The Gentle Dragon ... Octavia stopped by Rarity's boutique. She wanted to place a specific order that had to do with her second hobby. Rarity:" Welcome to Carousel Boutique. If there is anything you are i terested in, don't hesitate to say so." Octavia:" Actually, I've come to place an order. I've made a drawing of the design I would like." The drawing was of a black hoodie, with two purple stripes along the chest area, and one stripe along the hood. The hood itself seemed large enough to cover the eyes of the wearer, and the back of the clothing was low enough, almost to drag along the ground, considering Octavia's size. Rarity:" Oh... um..." Octavia:" Is there a problem? I cn understand if you can't referance the drawing." Rarity:" Oh, no no no. I can referance it, it's just... I never took you for the type of pony to wear a hoodie, much less so ething so dark." Octavia:" I need it for my own... uh... personal business, which I would like to keep to myself." Rarity:" I see. Well, in any case, I should be done in three days tops." Octavia:" Thank you. Here's some up front payment. I'll have the rest when you're finished." ... Minuette:" Hey Lyra. Did you see that new contract that was put out?" Lyra:" Which one?" Minuette:" A mare named Ruby Riot. Apparently, she's worth two thousand bits!" Golden Harvest stopped what she was doing to listen. Lyra:" Oh. That one." Minuette:" Are you going to take it?" Lyra:" I was going to take that one, until I realized who it was. I heard what Ruby Riot does to assassins." Minuette:" Those are just rumors." Lyra:" Rumors maybe, but I'm not willing to take the risk." Golden:" What's this about Ruby Riot?" Lyra:" Oh, Harvest. Didn't see you there. Sorry, but... that bounty is a little bit above your current rank." Golden:" Doesn't matter. Ruby Riot needs to be put down... by my blade, nopony elses." Minuette:" Why you?" Lyra:" Ruby was one of the templars responsible for the burning of her carrot farm." Minuette:" I understand you're upset about that, Harvest..." Golden:" Upset!? I'm furious with rage! She lead the assualt on MY HOUSE! She took my home away from me! I need closure!" Minuette:" Mistress Luna will never approve of you taking that contract. You have to at least be an veteran class assassin to take it." Golden:" It's not like I need, or want, the money! I just want to be the one to take down that rat horse!" Lyra:" Rat horse?" Minuette:" *sigh* It's slang these days, for abomination pony." Lyra:" Minuette is right, you shouldn't try to go after somepony so dangerous." Minuette:" You can either dedicate your life to the creed, or to vengeance. But you can't be dedicated to both." Golden:" Oh yeah, and what about Vinyl Scratch!? She's been obsessed with chasing down her father for his blood, and she's a member of the council!" Lyra:" She's not obsessed, and she doesn't allow her thirst for vengeance to cloud her judgment. Vinyl has more patience than almost anypony here. She has her priorities straight. You on the other hoof, are way too clouded for this." Golden:" Fine, I'll play the council's game... for now. But if I get opportunity to take her down, I'm darn sure going to take it." Lyra:" Harvest! *Sigh* This is what we're talking about. You have to be able to focus on the task at hoof if you ever want to rank higher in the guild." Golden:" I don't care about ranks. I just want to live in a place where I can farm carrots freely, and not have to worry about templars burning my crops." Lyra sighed. Lyra:" I'll talk to Mistress Luna, and I'll see what she thinks. But I can't guarantee she'll want you to pursue such personal vendettas." Golden:" Fine." ... Octavia's next stop was Twilight's castle. She needed more info on the assassins in order to pose as one. She knew they wore hooded and armored robes, and that their signature weapon was that of a unique hidden blade. But she didn't know anything about them aside from their enemies, the templars. She didn't know what motivated them, nor the templars. But there was another, more personal reason she was here. She took a deep breath, hesitating to knock. How would she tell him? What would he say? Was it worth the humiliation if anypony found out about her secret crush. Finally, Octavia abandoned the notion entirely and began to walk away. Well almost entirely. Twilight opened the door, and Octavia stopped at an abrupt hault. Twilight:" Oh, hello Octavia. Did you come here to rent a book?" Octavia blushed slightly. Octavia:" Um... well yes. I was going to, but... I changed my mind." Twilight:" Oh? Well how about a chat instead?" Octavia:" Um... sure." ... Twilight:" So Octavia, I have to ask... why do you still live with your sister." Octavia:" More like she's living with me. I love her, but she can be an airhead sometimes. As to why we still love together... I guess we are just each other's strengths. Vinyl makes the fun happen, and I'm there to make sure she doesn't have too much fun. Believe me, us staying in the same house together is probably best for Equestria." Twilight laughed at her answer. Not too long after, Octavia began to laugh as well. Octavia:" But seriously. I don't think my sister and I can live without each other. I can't tell you how many times Vinyl has saved my hide from some random stallion on the street. And of course, she does her fair share of chores around the house." Twilight:" It's good she's following her responsibilities. Actually, there was something I had to ask you." Octavia:" Hmm?" Twilight:" I've noticed you talk to Spike a lot, and when you're not, you're always focused on him when you're here." Octavia:" A-are you suggesting something... miss Sparkle?" Twilight:" Hehe... sorry. It was just something I've noticed. So is there any reason you are so interested in Spike?" Octavia:" Interested!? Me? Hahaha... why would you say that?" Twilight:" You're... blushing." Octavia:" No I'm not." Octavia covered her red cheeks with her hooves. She then sighed, giving up on the argument. Octavia:" You're right. I've had feelings for him since three years ago." Twilight:" You could of told me that a while ago! I could have set something up for the two of you!" Octavia:" While I admire that, I'm not sure if feels the same. Besides, I understand he already has his sights set on another pony." Twilight:" Oh, you mean Rarity? Spike insisted that he was over her months ago. He realized it would probably not work out." Octavia:" If it wouldn't work with him and Rarity, how would it work out with me and him?" Twilight:" If you really have feelings for him, you should let him know." Octavia:" Wouldn't he rather spend time living with his own?" Twilight:" I don't think he's very much interested in other dragons. He's been raised by a pony after all." Octavia:" I can see how that works." Twilight:" So, what are you going to do about it?" Octavia:" I don't know what I can do, honestly." Twilight:" Well, you could keep dreaming of this fantasy of yours, or you can attempt to make it a reality. I would start by asking him out to dinner." Octavia blushed, but had a slight smile on her face. Octavia:" I-it's funny..." Twilight blinked in confusion. Twilight:" What is?" Octavia:" That you don't seem to be bothered by the fact that I like him, and he's your ''assistant. Isn't this awkward for you?" Twilight:" Why would it be awkward? He's ''my assistant. If anything it would be awkward if ''I ''had feelings for him. He's more like a little brother to me. But with you, I'm totally fine with." Octavia:" You're sure?" Twilight nodded, happily. Twilight:" Now why don't you talk to him? You don't have to tell him how you feel, just yet. Just invite him for dinner or something." Octavia:" A-alright. I can do that..." ... Octavia approached Spike with nervousness. He seemed to be reading one of his comic books, and slouching on his favorite beanbag chair. He noticed Octavia walking in, and acknowledged her. Spike:" Oh, hello Octavia. Come to do more research on your 'favorite topic'?" Octavia:" Heheh... Well, if my favorite topic was visiting the most gentle, and polite dragon in Equestria, than yes." Spike:" You've come to see me?" Octavia:" Who wouldn't? You're a hero to the crystal empire, the number one assistant to Princess Twilight, and the nicest pon- uh, dragon, I've known." Spike:" That's very flattering Octavia, but I'm sure there other ponies more worth talking to." Octavia:" Not really. Vinyl is out doing... Celestia knows what, and I don't have practice today." Spike:" Well, I suppose you have my attention. What's up?" Octavia:" I was just wandering if... if you were free for dinner tonight?" Spike:" I wouldn't mind. I have to ask though, out of curiosity, why me?" Octavia:" Oh um..." She hadn't thought about what she'd say to that. Octavia:" Um, well... I'd just like to hang with a good friend tonight, and you're the first one I thought of." Spike:" Sounds reasonable. Alright, when and where." Octavia:" Let's say tonight at 6:00, and maybe at Ruby's Dinner. I hear it's the best second best restaurant in town these days, right after Sugar Cube Corner." Spike:" Sure." ... Octavia walked out into the living room wearing a black dress, and a rose in her mane. Vinyl:" Is that a dress?" Octavia:" Yes, Vinyl. I'm going out to dinner with someone." Vinyl:" Oh, well who's the lucky stallion?" Octavia:" It's not like that, Vinyl... yet. It's just someone I would like to get to know a little better." Vinyl:" So a date?" Octavia:" It's not a date, Vinyl. It's just dinner." Vinyl:" Sure, and I'm just Vinyl." Octavia:" You are just Vinyl." Vinyl:" Gee Tavi, didn't know you could be so cold. You sure you don't need a wing pony?" Octavia:" Oh please. I would sooner trust mother to help me with dating." Vinyl:" Ouch. You're just full of burns tonight. But you did confirm one thing." Octavia:" It's. Not. A. Date!" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Vinyl:" I got it!" Octavia:" Vinyl, don't you da-" Vinyl opened the door to see Ditzy at their door. Vinyl:" You're going on a date with Ditzy?" Ditzy:" Wha?" Octavia face hoofed, blushing in embarrassment. Octavia:" Vinyl, no." Ditzy:" I just came by to thank miss Melody for what she did for my little Dinky. She's awfully happy about what you did for her on her birthday." Octavia:" Well I'm glad. Dinky deserve happiness, just as much as she deserves a wonderful mother like you." Ditzy:" Aw shucks. Well, I gotta go, see ya." Ditzy flew off, and Octavia shut the door, staring at Vinyl intensely. Octavia:" Don't you ever, EVER, embarrass me like that again." Vinyl:" Okay, okay. Seriously, who is he though?" Octavia:" Why should I tell you?" Vinyl:" Just wanna make sure he's right for you, ya know. And if he's not... I'm gonna hoof punch him so hard..." Octavia:" Vinyl..." Vinyl:" Just saying." There was another sudden knock at the door. Vinyl reached for it, but Octavia smacked her hoof. Vinyl:" Ow!" Octavia:" It's my date, not yours." Vinyl:" So you admit it's a date." Octavia:" I mean... No! No it's not." Octavia opened the door to see spike standing at the house. Octavia:" Hello Spike." Vinyl's jaw dropped. Vinyl:" Spike!?" Spike:" Hello Octavia. You said to meet you here at this time?" Octavia:" Yes. I'm glad you could make it." Vinyl:" Wait, wait, wait. You're going on a date... with Twilight Sparkle's pet dragon?" Spike:" Pet?" Octavia:" I told you, Vinyl. It's not a date. And don't be rude. Spike is not a pet. He's her assistant." Spike:" I do very much resent that." Vinyl:" It's just... he's a dragon!" Octavia:" And we're just getting dinner. I apologize for Vinyl's rudeness." Spike:" It's fine. I've been called worse names by other dragons." Octavia:" Shall we go then?" Spike:" Of course." ... Octavia and Spike were at the restaurant, now. It was slightly fancy, with a piano player, a few chandeliers, and priceless table cloths. Octavia:" I'm glad you agreed to come here with me Spike. I didn't know if you would." Spike:" I could never pass up an offer from friend like you, Octavia. You are, quite certainly, a fascinating individual." Octavia:" I suppose I am known for my charismatic charm, and astounding skill with a cello." Spike:" I was more referring to your selflessness, and determination. When you do your study, you seem dedicated, as if it were all for a special cause to keep other ponies aware of the truth. I admire that about you." Octavia:" Oh, well yes. That too. All I ever wanted was the truth, and for those whose cower in shadows to give up, and turn themselves in to the authorities." Spike:" So what are going to do about that? If you try to take the law into your own hooves, it seems as though you are no better than they are." Octavia blinked. Octavia:" My Luna... Your right. I suppose I haven't very much thought of it that way. I've been too focused on catching the bad guys in the act, that I haven't thought about... the regulations that protect against stalking, and... breaking and entering. I guess I'm more like them than I thought." Spike:" You know, if they are fighting, perhaps at least one of them is fighting for the right reason." Octavia:" That's crazy." Spike:" Think about it. These assassins, their targets only seem to be that of Templars. Those templars have caused trouble to farmers, towns folk, the assassins, and they give a bad name to all the guard ponies. Those guards don't even know who they are working for. The templars use gangs to get what they want, they send tax collectors, who are always raising taxes, and for who?.." Octavia:" The Templars..." Spike:" Exactly." Octavia:" May I ask... how do you know so much about both factions?" Spike:" Books." Octavia:" Right, I forget you grew up surrounded by plenty of those. But why... why are you telling me all this? I figured you thought it was a bunch of nonsense." Spike:" I did... at first. Then I met Key Note." Octavia's jaw near dropped to the table. Octavia:" Y-you know that Key Note... is Templar?" Spike:" No... no, I'd like to prove he is. I don't know what it is about him that makes my scales bristle, but I don't think he married my Twi simply for romantic reasons." Octavia:" I... I didn't think so either. But... do you really think the assassins are better actually more reasonable than they look?" Spike:" I don't know. Perhaps that's why they don't harm civilians. But I'm most interested in the truth." Octavia blushed. She looked dreamily at the big, purple dragon. Octavia:" Do you believe in fate, Spike?" Spike:" Huh? Fate? Why do you ask?" Octavia:" Uh... n-never mind. You don't have to answer that..." Spike:" Are you okay?" Octavia:" Y-yes. I'm fine..." Octavia looked down at the table. Octavia:" S-spike... do you... do you still have feelings for Rarity?" Spike:" Huh?" Octavia:" It's just a question, you don't have to answer. Twilight told me you were over her, but... I have to know." Spike:" Actually..." Spike blushed, hotly. Spike:" This is embarrassing to admit, but... there has been... another mare I've had my eyes on, lately." Octavia:" A-and whose that?" Spike:" It's... you." TO BE CONTINUED... Author's note:" Shocking conclusion! Tavi likes Spike! Spike Likes Tavi! The ship has sailed people! I've been waiting for this moment! Also, let's not forget to mention that with this edit, comes my 365th day in a row of contribution to the wiki! Hallelujah! Seriously though, it's not a big deal. It's just frosting on a cake, people. Have a taste. SEE YOU ALL LATER!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)